There have been in the past a number of occurrences of drownings in surf conditions where swimmers or bathers may be inexperienced in such conditions and/or are swimming or bathing in an area which is not patrolled by lifeguards or lifesavers. Drownings also often occur as a result of boating accidents. There is thus a need for an aid which will assist persons including children in these situations and in particular which will support a person in the water at least temporarily.
A number of different forms of personal flotation aid are currently available. These can be in the configuration of a life jacket or vest which is worn by a user who is partaking in a pastime where water safety is a requirement. Such pastimes include water skiing, and boating including sailing. The currently available life jackets or vests however are generally bulky and restrict movement. Further life jackets or vests are not useful where a person requires a temporary floatation aid when swimming or bathing.